


Before This War Begins

by RavensOracle1988



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alex is determined to make Hank see, Hank has self-worth issues, M/M, Pre Cuba, Raven and Sean just watch T.V.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensOracle1988/pseuds/RavensOracle1988
Summary: Before Cuba, what is going to happen between these people? Erik and Charles? Hank and Alex? Will the truth come out or is it possible that it dies with each of them? Raven and Sean just wish people would talk even if, in the end, they don't get the people they would like.





	

**Nothing belongs to me and I know I usually do books and such but I’m trying something new and I hope you like it a lot**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Charles and Erik

“That is a very beautiful memory Erik.” He says trying to wipe his tears. “You should have more like that.”

"I know I should and I hope I have more." Erik turns to Charles. "In fact since I met you. I've had more than I could ever hope for since my mother was killed."

 “Is that good or bad?” Charles laughs a little nervously. “To be honest with you I never know.”

  Erik doesn’t say a word as he pulls Charles into his arms and gently kisses him. Charles kisses him back.

            ****************************************************************************************

Alex sees them from the window and gently shakes his head smiling. He puts on his batman sweatshirt over his blue tank top then puts his phone in his back pocket of his blue jeans.

"She's not going to choose you," Alex says when he hears Hank come in.

"Alex, I already know Raven won't," Hank replies. "No one chooses the scrawny bozo." He sits near Alex.

“Did you know Charles and Erik have a thing for each other?”

“Yes, you could tell by the way they acted around each other. Why? Are they finally realizing it?”

“I’d say.” Alex starts laughing at Erik pushing Charles against the rail as they make out. “Erik is a rough one. He is really the dom of the two.”

“I see.” Hank joins him at the window. “ It’s really about time because they really needed to stop playing around the bush.”

“Maybe everyone should,” Alex says. “With this war coming, you never know what will happen.”

"What are you trying to say, Alex?"

“That maybe I make fun of you because I like you?”

Hank first looks at himself, he notes he’s dressed in a button up shirt with a sweater vest and nice black pants. He looks at Alex raising his eyebrow.

“Yeah, Hank. Don't give me that look. I would not lie about that." He says sounding a little sad.

“I just…I don’t know what to say. I’ve never had a guy who wanted me before or at least one who told me he did.” He says back up a little his hair hiding his face.

Alex steps toward him and brushes Hank’s brown hair back with his hand. Hank nervously smiles when Alex leans up and kisses Hank gently. Hank pulls Alex closer and keeps kissing him.

When they stop kissing, they just smile at each other.

“You know. You can’t tell the others I am this soft especially with you bozo.” Alex says with a smile.

“I know. I promise I won’t.” Hank laughs knowing Alex is saying bozo with love.

            ******************************************************************************************

Raven is wearing a soft blue short dress shaking her at the boys in the next room before she turns and runs into Shawn wearing a t-shirt with a band on it and a pair of blue jeans.

“Everyone finally together? I don’t know about you but I got sick of all of them just dancing around.” Shawn says smiling.

“What about you and me?” Raven asks as she laughs.

“Girl I loved ran off after I did one of my screams by accident. I’m not worried though if she couldn’t accept me for who I was then I’m willing to move on in life. What about you?” He asks.

“Guy I like likes my brother but they are good each other. They have what the other wants in a person .” Raven replies. "I'm happy for them. The person I'm supposed to be with will come sooner or later until them I'm happy with the friends I have. "

 “Good. Me too.”

They go off to watch a movie in the living room until the rest of the boys meet with them to watch the news about Cuba.

 

            **I am debating about making this a multi-chapter** **or not. It came to mind with all the bromances but I saw something more like most do lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it please review. RavensOracle1988 out! Later!**

           

 


End file.
